Conventional scorekeeping has been maintained using paper-form score sheets that are populated by users either involved in a game (i.e., a sporting event, match, or other competitive event in which competing parties, groups, teams, or individuals establish a record of points against each other during the conduct (i.e., play) of a game). In some conventional approaches, the sport of amateur baseball, among others, often uses a paper or electronic score sheet to record scores and other player information including drawing a symbol onto a representation of a playing field printed on the score sheet. As used herein, the term “score” refers generally, to keeping a record of the points gained in a game. However, using conventional score sheets have drawbacks. For example, novices to the game typically find populating the score sheet to be a difficult and time-consuming task because there are many symbols to represent the outcome (i.e., result) of a play. Further, conventional score sheet input typically requires providing numerical values associated with a play causing distraction and disrupting visual observation of a play and a game. Still further, scoring using conventional score sheets provides summary information about the outcome of a play. Conventional scorekeeping solutions do not describe plays in detail, such as specific physical motion of players, environmental conditions, or other information. Conventional solutions for gathering statistics about multiple facets of a play, including performance of each player executing the play, are data-mining intensive and labor some, often requiring multiple individuals (i.e., users or persons keeping score) to populate different areas of a score sheet. Conventional solutions fail to accurately and quickly depict the conduct of a play or game for players, coaches, or other stakeholders because score sheet are used to record the outcomes, and not the conduct of a play. In other words, conventional solutions fail to capture the execution of a play during a game.
In other conventional solutions, electronic score sheets are problematic due to complex and difficult user interaction is required. Further, presentation and analysis of scorekeeping data is results-based (i.e., outcome-oriented) and has many of the above-described limitations of paper-based score sheets.
Thus, what is needed is a solution for scoring games without the limitations of conventional techniques.